


Date Night

by RosyPalms



Series: Harem Fantasy VII [10]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gold Saucer, Group Sex, Harems, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Multi, Polygamy, Romance, Scissoring, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: It's time for the date in the Gold Saucer. Which lady will accompany Cloud? All three, of course!





	Date Night

After earning the Keystone, Cloud was alone in his room in the Gold Saucer. It would be his last chance to rest before they party headed for the Temple of the Ancients to confront Sephiroth. He felt tense as he looked out the window.

Knocking on his door and the sounds of squabbling caught his attention. He opened the door and found Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie arguing. “Hey guys, what’s up?”, he asked innocently. Tifa came close and placed her hands on his chest. “Well, you know...”, she said sheepishly, looking up at him. Only then did Cloud notice how dazzling the three of them looked. They were dressed as usual, but something was different. Maybe they had put on a bit more make-up. Regardless, Cloud thought all three of them looked splendid.

Then Yuffie took one of his hands into both of hers. “I wanted you to keep me company”, she said. Her face was flushed. Before Cloud could respond, Aerith hugged his other arm and looked straight at him. “I want you to take me out on a date. All the attractions are free tonight”, she said, and flashed the indecisive ones a triumphant smile. “M-me too!”, stuttered Tifa, not wanting to be left out. “Me three!”, Yuffie chimed in. And just like that, Cloud went on a date with three pretty girls at once.

The evening passed pleasantly enough. All three girls had hoped to get some alone time with Cloud which resulted in a lot of bickering early on, but they calmed down while they watched a play. The guy at the entrance wanted them to participate at first since they were the 100th couple to visit that night, but a group of four didn’t count as a couple, so they only got to watch.

They moved on to the Wonder Square. Other men showered Cloud with jealous looks, but he had fortunately gotten used to the feeling of icy daggers in his back. He thoroughly enjoyed playing with the three ladies.

Yuffie and Tifa competed for the G-Bike high score. A large crowd quickly formed around them and watched. The excitement around them fired them up, but the onlookers couldn’t have cared less. They had to lean forward on their bikes, putting their butts on display, which was what the crowd was really interested in. Dozens of eyes were glued to Yuffie and Tifa’s sexy rears as they wiggled from side to side. Tifa drew especially many eyes, since there was always the possibility of catching a glimpse underneath her skirt.

During their competition, Cloud and Aerith were in the other room playing Super Dunk. Aerith didn’t do well, but she wouldn’t let it get her down. Cloud enjoyed the sight of her breasts bouncing every time she hopped for a shot. She clearly didn’t wear a bra that evening.

“What’re you staring at?”, Aerith asked with a cheeky grin. “Nothing I haven’t seen before up close”, he said, smiling. Aerith took another shot, and her breasts bounced. “Perv”, she chided playfully. “Wanna sneak away so you can get a really good look at them?”. Cloud shook his head. “Which one of us is supposed to be the perv? Anyway, let’s check up on the others”, he said and walked towards the door. Aerith pouted, but tagged along. So much for alone time with Cloud.

As they approached the door, they saw Tifa stomping their way in a huff. She walked past them, straight to the arm wrestling machine and started taking down opponent after opponent. “Well, someone’s miffed”, Aerith remarked. Cloud nodded. “I’ll see if I can cheer her up”, he said. “Alright. I’ll look for Yuffie then”, she said and walked off.

Aerith didn’t find the ninja at the G-Bike machines. However, she caught a glimpse of the high score listing. First place read: _Yuffie is better than_ , and the second place read: _Tifa_. Aerith stifled a laugh. Yuffie had only barely won, too. No wonder Tifa seemed upset. She looked around the room, and eventually spied her at the Torpedo Attack machine.

“Hey, Yuffie”, Aerith said, watching the game over the ninja’s shoulder. “Aerith, hi! What’s up?”. “I thought you wanted a date with Cloud. What are you doing here all by yourself?”, she asked. Yuffie remained silent. The flower girl started poking her sides to gain her attention. The ninja tried to stay quiet, but she lost the game in short order. “Thanks a lot!”, she said, visibly upset. “Well, now you got me really curious. Why care about the games so much?”, Aerith asked sincerely. Yuffie blushed a little and pulled price tickets out of her pocket. “When I sent Tifa packing at G-Bike, the machine spat out a lot of tickets and I thought if I win a few more I could get Cloud a nice gift”, she said, her voice gradually devolving into mumbling. Aerith blinked once, then laughed, earning an angry look from Yuffie. “I didn’t think our tomboy could be so cute. Good luck then”, she said with a wink, and even gave her a peck on the cheek. “I’m always cute!”, Yuffie insisted, “And thanks”.

Meanwhile, Cloud approached Tifa. “You okay?”, he asked. In lieu of an answer she slammed the arm of a mechanical sumo wrestler into the machine. Cloud feared that she might break the thing. “I didn’t take you for a sore loser”, he said. Tifa looked up for a second, but continued to defeat robotic opponents. “Well, it takes the likes of Yuffie’s gloating to rile me up”, she said.

Seeing he wasn’t helping, Cloud decided to try a different approach. He went over to a crane game and played a few rounds. He returned with a plush chocobo. “Don’t let it get to ya!”, Cloud said, making his voice sound squeaky. When Tifa looked up again he hid his face behind the plushie. “Let it go”, he croaked. “You’re dumb”, Tifa said with a wry smile. “Aw”, Cloud squeaked and made the chocobo droop its head. “But you’re cute, too”, she said. Tifa pulled the plushie down and tenderly kissed Cloud’s lips. “Feeling better?”, he asked. Tifa embraced him and pressed her head against his chest. “Much better”, she said.

After everyone had had their fill of games, the group decided to finish off their date with a gondola ride. Four people made for a snug fit in the small gondola. However, the closeness, along with the colorful lights of the Gold Saucer and the fireworks, created a very intimate, romantic atmosphere.

Cloud marveled at how beautiful the three of them looked that evening. Their faces were flushed, pretty smiles played about their lips, and their eyes sparkled with affection whenever they met his.

“I could stay like this forever”, Tifa murmured. She sat next to Cloud and had snuggled up to him while watching the fireworks. Her perfume smelled good, her luscious breasts pressed against him, and he had a perfect view of her gorgeous cleavage. Cloud gently lifted Tifa’s face up and kissed her. The kiss was short and sweet with a little bit of tongue, and made Tifa shudder.

Yuffie and Aerith, sitting across from them, felt left out. They wanted to be all lovey-dovey with Cloud as well. Yuffie made her move before Aerith could come up with a plan of her own.

The ninja cleared her throat to draw Cloud’s attention. When she had it, she got up and seated herself in his lap before he could protest. “Hold out your hand”, she said. Cloud raised an eyebrow, but Yuffie continued to look at him expectantly while blushing. He did as she asked, and Yuffie pulled something out of her pocket. She put it on his wrist. “It’s a present”, she said. Cloud held it up to get a better look. It was a silver bracelet. It consisted of a little plate, fastened by silvery chains. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the name _Yuffie_ was engraved in it.

Both Cloud and Tifa looked at her curiously. Then she showed off her own wrist. It featured a bracelet just like his, but hers said _Cloud_ on it. “I don’t know what to say, Yuffie. Are you sure you want to give me this?”, Cloud asked incredulously. “Yes, because… I know we haven’t known each other for very long yet, and I messed up before, but I like you. I mean… like like”, the ninja explained. Tifa looked on as she gently grasped Cloud’s cheeks and tenderly kissed him, much like he had kissed Tifa before. When their lips parted again, she could virtually see the sparks flying between them.

“H-hey, now. Cloud can only have one girlfriend, Yuffie! Are you trying to pick a fight?”, Tifa asked, sitting up straight. “Is that right?”, Aerith chimed in. She had watched the events unfold eagerly. “Aerith! We talked about this. You yourself said that I could be the girlfriend while you were just a sex friend!”, Tifa said. She had settled into her role as the girlfriend, and enjoyed it so much, that the thought of things changing frightened her.

“Maybe I was wrong”, Aerith said. She knelt down and rested her head on Cloud’s thigh, looking up at the three of them. “I knew you were something else ever since our first time in the alley, and I knew I wanted to stay with you since the night in my house. But ever since that time in the Don’s basement, I knew that neither I, nor any other woman, could keep you all to herself”, Aerith said. Everyone listened in silence. “Tifa, you know Cloud can satisfy several women simultaneously. I don’t think that’s limited to sex though. I think Cloud has a lot of love to give, don’t you, Cloud? Can you really turn Yuffie down?”, she asked. Tifa looked at him expectantly, but Cloud didn’t answer. He had tried to make all three of them happy as best he could, but never thought further than that. “Or do you have feelings for her, too? And maybe for me also?”, the flower girl asked, grasping his hand and kissing it gently.

Cloud looked at them in turn, and his eyes came to rest on Tifa’s. He wore a pained expression. He knew what she wanted to hear, but Aerith was right. He hated to disappoint Tifa, but the only other option was lying.

“I’m sorry, Tifa. I love you, but I can’t just turn them away. I love them, too”, he whispered. Somehow Tifa had known this was coming, but it still distressed her. “I love you, too”, she whispered and buried her face in the crook of his neck to hide her quivering lower lip. Yuffie extended a hand a caressed her hair to comfort her.

“Hey, what’s with the long faces? I didn’t say I only liked Cloud”, Aerith said. The others looked at her funny. “I like all three of you. Why worry about who is who’s boy- or girlfriend? Can’t we just all be each other’s lovers? Haven’t we been doing that the entire time anyway?”, she asked. The gondola was silent for a moment. “You mean like a four-way relationship?”, Yuffie asked. Aerith nodded emphatically. 

All of them thought about this for a while, but in time, smiles started appearing on their faces. “It doesn’t sound half bad. Not what I had envisioned, but who says I had the perfect image in mind in the first place?”, Tifa said. “We’re a couple of four then?”, Yuffie asked, somewhat amused by the prospect. The looks they shared then said more than words. The deal was sealed.

Eager to act upon their new relationship status, they hurried back to the inn, went to their room and locked the door. Clothes were discarded quickly, and before long, Cloud lay on a bed, naked. Before him stood his three girlfriends, wearing only their panties.

Tifa wore the pink, see-through lace panties that used to belong to Aerith. The flower girl herself wore a white, high-cut thong with embroidery that looked like flowers. However, the eye catcher was Yuffie. “I noticed that you preferred this kind of underwear. It feels a little odd, but I’ll get used to it, I think”, she said. The ninja wore a black lace thong. She turned around, showing off her cute butt. “It looks great on you”, Cloud said. He had only ever seen her in plain white or striped panties before.

The compliment made Yuffie smile. She climbed on top of him, took one of his hands, and guided it between her legs. The fabric felt warm and wet. “Sorry for being hasty, but I really need it right now”, the ninja said. She pulled her thong aside, and guided Cloud’s penis inside her.

She inhaled sharply when his big glans pressed against her pussy. Cloud groaned as Yuffie’s wet heat slowly engulfed and tightly squeezed him. She had a confused expression on her face as she slowly lowered herself onto him, whimpering. “Something the matter, Yuffie?”, Cloud asked. Tifa and Aerith had gotten comfortable next to them. They each had their hand in the other’s panties. They shared Cloud’s concern. Usually, Yuffie would already be happily bouncing on his dick.

“I-I don’t know. It f-feels so i-intense today. Ah!”, she stammered halfway down his lengthy shaft. “I think I… ah! Mmmh! Ah!”, Yuffie cried as she fully impaled herself on Cloud. He felt her pussy quaking around him, squeezing tighter than ever.

“Did she just cum?”, Aerith asked, perplexed. “I-ah! I think so”, Tifa said. Yuffie raised her head after catching her breath and looked at Cloud. Her face was beet-red, she breathed hard, and she looked at him with smoldering eyes. She was stunningly beautiful, and Cloud couldn’t contain himself. With a gasp and a heave Yuffie was on her back.

Her legs wrapped around him of their own accord. He gently started thrusting, coaxing more whimpering from Yuffie, which evolved into hearty moans when one hand started massaging her modest breasts as he had his way with her. His other hand reached for her face. “Clou-ah, mmmh”, Yuffie said as Cloud put a thumb in her mouth. She gladly accepted the pacifier, and sucked it lovingly like she would’ve done with his cock.

The other girls had gotten tired of foreplay. Panties had been discarded to free the way for scissoring. They rubbed their smooth, soaking wet pussies together like they had done many times before. “Why does this feel so good today?”, Tifa wondered, giggling as her and Aerith’s clits rubbed together. The flower girl pinched one of Tifa’s nipples, making her moan. “Maybe because it’s your girlfriend you’re scissoring, not just your boyfriend’s side bitch”, Aerith said breathlessly. She also felt it a lot stronger than usual. Tifa smiled, grabbed Aerith’s braid, and pulled her face closer. “Then let me taste your lips, honey”, she said and shoved her tongue in Aerith’s mouth. She wasn’t used to Tifa being so blunt. The thrill of these new circumstances made her cum, and the fact that Tifa didn’t stop prolonged her orgasm.

Meanwhile, Yuffie felt like she was going to faint. Cloud’s big cock filled her overly sensitive pussy completely. She had been having little orgasms for a while now, and she felt that Cloud was getting close, too. She pulled his thumb from her mouth to talk. “Cloud, I can feel you so deep inside me!”, she cried, guiding his hand to a spot just above her bellybutton. “Here! All the way in there! You’re cumming, right? Fill me up! Make me feel warm right here!”, she squealed. Her speech made Cloud go harder and even deeper. His glans was prying open her womb for insemination.

Then Cloud groaned deeply. Torrents of his thick semen rushed into Yuffie’s womb, overflowed, and flooded her pussy. She threw her head back, overwhelmed by her own climax. Her pussy squeezed Cloud like a vice, forcing whatever semen still remained in his urethra out into her greedy vagina. Cloud collapsed on top of her, and kissed Yuffie deeply. She embraced him, and they made out for a long while.

Eventually, someone tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up. “Care to trade partners?”, Tifa asked. She looked a little disheveled. Cloud looked past her shoulder and saw Aerith, lying on her back, trying to catch her breath. He looked back down to Yuffie, who had recovered somewhat and smiled. “I’m still a little worn out”, the ninja told Tifa. “That’s fine. We can take it slow”. Cloud and Yuffie exchanged a bemused look. Tifa was really getting into it. “Then have fun, girls”, he said as he made room for Tifa between Yuffie’s slender legs. “You too, big boy”, Tifa said and pecked him on the cheek.

The familiar smell of cock made Aerith open her eyes. Cloud’s massive erection hovered closely over her face. “Care for a taste?”, he asked playfully. She smiled before opening her mouth for him.

Two minutes later, she lay on her side and sucked Cloud’s cock eagerly. Her mouth was awash with the tangy flavor of semen and a little something else. “Your juices taste good on Cloud’s cock, Yuffie”, she remarked before taking the whole thing down her throat.

The ninja girl barely heard the compliment. She was too busy eating Tifa’s cunt. Tifa lay on top of her with her pussy just over her face. The busty brunette had already lapped up all the jizz she could. Her tongue focused now on Yuffie’s clit, while Tifa’s fingers probed her butt. Yuffie herself wasn’t very experienced with other girls yet, but what she lacked in experience, she made up for with enthusiasm. She shoved her tongue deep inside Tifa one moment, only to practically make out with her labia the next second. It was an experience more akin to a vibrator than any mouth Tifa had ever felt down there, but she certainly didn’t dislike it. She came, just as much as Yuffie, maybe even more.

“Tifa, you’re so yummy!”, Yuffie cried before shoving her face back into her crotch. The wild assault made Tifa’s toes curl. She felt like she was losing control, even though she was on top of the younger girl.

She got off, turned around and situated her pussy above Yuffie’ face again. “What’s wrong?”, Yuffie asked breathlessly. “I want to look into your eyes when you make me cum”, Tifa said and lowered herself. She saw a sparkle in Yuffie’s eyes as she resumed her feast. The ninja licked her just as intensely as ever, but now her hands joined the fun. She reached for Tifa’s big tits and started playing with them. She fondled them gently at first, but she quickly focused on her sensitive nipples. She flicked, pulled, twisted and pinched, coaxing the sweetest moans out of the brawler.

Tifa moaned, and gyrated her hips as her orgasm was building. The only warning Yuffie got was a shriek. Then Tifa’s body convulsed on top of her, and juices squirted in her mouth and plastered her face.

Tifa rolled off of her and reveled in orgasmic bliss, but Yuffie was quickly on top of her. Her face was dripping wet. “S-sorry about that”, Tifa gasped with a smile. The ninja only shook her head and went in for a deep kiss.

At the same time, Aerith had gotten Cloud all riled up with her blowjob. She had climbed into his lap and positioned herself for penetration. As Cloud’s fat cock stretched her pussy, Aerith bit her lip. She wondered if this was what Yuffie had felt before. Knowing Cloud was her partner now, feeling her boyfriend enter her made all the difference. She slammed her hips down and screamed.

The climax had shot through her like a lightning bolt, and all she could do was cling to him and ride it out. After a minute or so she had caught her breath. “Cloud, that was- mmmh!”, she started, but he cut her off with a kiss. She felt him start to rock his hips. Regardless of how easily she had cum, and regardless of how nice it might’ve felt for him, he hadn’t climaxed yet, and he was getting impatient. However, he would have to have some more patience with her.

Aerith lifted herself off of his cock and realigned herself. She wanted him in the rear, too. Cloud’s face lit up when he felt the resistance of her tiny hole, making Aerith chuckle. “You perv. Oh, fuck!”, she moaned while her ass gobbled up Cloud’s huge dick. She wiggled her hips a little once she had taken it all and felt his balls resting against her soft butt.

“Now fuck my slutty ass, darling”, Aerith said, flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Cloud didn’t hold back. He hammered her butt to the point of his balls audibly slapping against her. He gripped her soft ass tightly as he plundered her booty. Aerith was squealing. Her butt felt amazing, but that wasn’t all. She felt Cloud’s fat glans rubbing against her womb even through her butt. Her clit was standing at attention, and when she angled her hips just right it rubbed against his abdomen.

A short while later, she lay on her stomach with Cloud on top of her pressed against her back, and still plowing her ass. Her fingers dug into the sheets as her orgasm approached. Cloud was nibbling her ears and his hot breath tickled her face.

She felt the pleasure coming from both ends, as if she had gotten fucked by two guys at once. She screamed into the sheets as her body was overwhelmed by hot and cold waves of pleasure. Her pussy quivered, trying to milk a cock that wasn’t there. Her ass tightened almost painfully around Cloud’s dick, eager to squeeze him dry, however, he had different plans. His cock sprang out of Aerith’s tight ass with a pop, and after a stroke or two he came all over her back. Ropes of thick jizz splattered onto her fair skin and pooled in the hollow of her back. Aerith was surprised she didn’t hear any sizzling noises, since Cloud’s cum felt incredibly hot on her skin.

Cloud rubbed his sore cock between Aerith’s butt cheeks while she caught her breath. When she had, she looked back over her shoulder with a big grin on her face. “I’ve never had a boyfriend that did it so well”, she said with a wink. Cloud chuckled and slapped her butt with his cock.

“Hey, Yuffie! I think Cloud wants to take his turn with Tifa now. Care to clean up this mess in the meantime?”, Aerith said, pointing at her cum-stained back. The ninja licked her lips. “Don’t mind if I do”.

That left Cloud with an exhausted Tifa, laying on her back. He watched her ample bosom heave while she took a few deep breaths. “Cloud, finally...”, she said softly and spread her supple legs. Cloud settled between them. Her wet pussy looked tantalizing. “Are you sure you’re up for this? We can take a break if you need one”, he offered. “No, no breaks. I’m warming up to this whole polygamy thing. Show me that I don’t need to worry. Take me. Fuck me. Make love to me, like you always do”, she said.

Even disheveled and covered in bodily fluids, Tifa was still gorgeous, and her words tugged at Cloud’s heartstrings. He needed her. He needed to make her cum harder than ever before.

He didn’t take it slow like he did with the other two. He rammed his cock all the way into Tifa’s slick pussy. Her eyes widened and her mouth stood agape. She came immediately. Her pussy tightened around Cloud’s hefty member, but nothing else happened. Tifa didn’t make a sound. The orgasm came so suddenly that her body didn’t know what to do. It simply tensed up.

Cloud was undeterred, however. He began thrusting immediately. His lips found hers, and his tongue invaded her mouth. Meanwhile, his hands fondled her big boobs expertly. He alternated between gently caresses and painful teasing seamlessly. It was this three-pronged attack upon her mouth, breasts and pussy that finally allowed her to react adequately. Her screams of joy were muffled by his mouth, but her tongue finally started fighting back, making it more pleasurable for both of them. Her arms and legs closed around him and pulled him closer. He couldn’t fondle her breasts anymore, but it didn’t matter. Just pressing and rubbing them against him was enough to make her feel like melting. His cock was mercilessly hammering against her cervix, while her pussy was undulating around him. She was experiencing orgasms in rapid succession and with increasing intensity. Her womb was falling and her cervix was sucking on his glans.

They were mating. She felt him everywhere. Tifa squealed happily into Cloud’s mouth when she felt his cock growing bigger. He pushed even harder when the twitching began, and pushed into her womb just in time for his climax. He roared into her mouth as he flooded her womb with copious amounts of fertile seed.

Tifa was passing out. She felt warmth fill her insides as her body, worn out by dozens of climaxes, grew limp. Her vision dimmed and everything seemed to fade into the distance. The last things she felt consciously were her own heartbeat rocking her body, and the twitching of Cloud’s cock as it filled her up with semen.

Tifa didn’t know how long she had slept when she raised her head off of Cloud’s chest. They lay in bed, under a blanket. Yuffie was snuggled up to Cloud’s opposite side, and Aerith spooned her. Both of them were asleep. Cloud, however, reared his spiky head.

“There you are, sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?”, he asked softly. “Wonderful”, she replied, sighed contently, and rested her head on his chest again. She still felt warm inside, and deliciously sore.

“I wish I wasn’t taking the pill”, she whispered. Cloud didn’t say anything, so she looked up to him. He wore a surprised expression, which made Tifa smile. “I love you, and that was the most intense sex I’ve ever had. It felt like you really tried to knock me up, and I wanted it. I still want it”, she said. Cloud blushed, taken aback by her frankness. “I love you, too, Tifa. Honestly, I guess I was trying. I wanted to show you that I love you just as much as always, even with Yuffie and Aerith added to the mix”, he said. “I don’t doubt it”, she whispered happily and snuggled up to him.

Aerith and Yuffie had woken up, too, and eavesdropped. They snuggled up to them a little more as well, happy that everything seemed to be okay between them.

The four of them didn’t even notice that the Keystone was stolen.

**Author's Note:**

> And this concludes Harem Fantasy VII. AFter this point the plot picks up and becomes a lot darker, leaving little room for goofy little mindless sex scenarios. I hope you enjoyed the ride. I know I did (for the most part). I hope the extra long final chapter makes for a satisfying conclusion to this weird tale.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, whether you read the whole damn series, or just jumped on for the finale!


End file.
